


Favorite Toy

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy, Hostage Situations, How Do I Tag, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Chase is chase-napped and Anti is a creep.





	Favorite Toy

**Author's Note:**

> LOL, FUNNY STORY: I forgot that there’s only one day of October left so I had to rush to get this out. Super funny!

“Oh… don’t cry dear. You don’t have anything to cry about.”

Chase lets out a whimper, it’s not like he means to cry… but it fucking hurts. Everything hurts. Tugging at the restraints, he sniffles. He never thought something could hurt so bad, but boy was he wrong.

“Silly little one… you always persist to try to get away. What do I look like to you, an amateur?” Anti lets out a giggle, seemingly thinking that was humorous. Chase supposes that it was kinda funny… though he definitely wasn’t laughing. Anti doesn’t seem to appreciate that, judging by his now serious face as he stares at Chase with cold eyes.

“Oh come on. That was hilarious,” Anti rolls his eyes before straddling Chase, giving him a smile that’s too sweet for his own good. Anti, traces his finger over the bruises and cuts littering Chase’s body, he shivers. The touches lack pain, but usually when Anti is gentle with him that means he’ll suffer twice as much later. He squirms, hoping Anti would move off of him. Though he guesses he’d rather Anti sit on him than harm him. Not like he has a choice for what Anti does to him though.

“My sweet little dove… you’re beautiful. You know that, Chase?” Anti’s fingers tap along his torso gently, though a sharp pain shoots from where his fingers linger, Chase lets out a hiss as he feels like his skin is being pulled apart. Anti’s smile only gets wider, yet not malicious. Yet.

“You’re my favorite one to play with. Henrik is too bland, like his personality. Jackie is just boring now. And well… you know about Jameson and Marvin. But you… you’re perfect. Everything about you…” Anti leans in close, to where Chase can feel his breath on his cheek, he swallows anxiously, “is perfect.”

Anti stands then, and Chase finds himself letting out a breath of relief. Anti cups his face in his hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Chase’s cheek. Clenching his eyes shut, he tries to stay as still as possible.

“Hey,” Anti’s fingers tap his cheek before curling around his chin, pulling his face up gently but with an underlying force. Chase feels a shiver go to his spine, “Look at me.”

Squinting his eyes open, he’s met with Anti’s looming figure. He wants to look away. He wants to run. Chase thinks more than anything he really wants to die. Would Anti kill him? Or will he be tied down to this chair and tortured forever? He’s leaning towards the ladder. Anti isn’t nice enough to kill him. Anti would never be nice enough to do that. Anti isn’t nice at all, if Chase really thinks about it.

“You know what I love about you Chase? Your skin is still soft. And your eyes still have that spark in them. Don’t let me forget the pretty noises you make either.” Anti digs his fingers into his side, right into a would that only just started to heal. Chase lets out a squeal, his body jerking in shock. Anti’s grin becomes much more sinister after that.

“Oh… fuck. That’s right baby, you’re so good for me.” You’re always so good for me.” Anti’s fingers tear open the wound with ease, shoving his fingers inside and twisting them slowly as Chase squirms in agony. He can’t help the scream that forces its way out of him, sure, Anti has done this shit to him for what feels like centuries. That doesn’t make it hurt any less. Besides, Anti always tries something new when he visits Chase. When Chase used to ask why he never repeated what he did… Anti’s answer was always, “To keep things fresh! Doing the same thing over, and over, and over… it gets boring. Isn’t this much more… exciting, pet?” Chase supposes that he understands, he used to always get tired of doing the same shit as well. Felt like he was always going in circles with no way out. In a way he doesn’t blame Anti. After all… it is more interesting like this.

Anti’s fingers twisting around into his wound rips Chase from his thoughts, he cries out loudly. Watching as Anti pulls away his bloody hand, he grimaces as Anti licks the blood off of his fingers. Anti lets out a low moan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he does so.

There was a time where Chase would spit at him, call him sick and fucked in the head. Anti getting off of hurting someone in itself was disgusting. He soon came to realize Anti found his anger humorous. That in itself was embarrassing, but when Anti would start to mock him, that's when it became downright humiliating. He also just doesn’t have the energy to speak anymore. Not that Anti was complaining.

Anti leans in close again, mouth wet and reeking of blood. He whispers in Chase’s ear, “You’ve always tasted the best too…”

He could throw up, if he had anything on his stomach. Chase feels himself starting to gag when Anti licks his cheek, leaving blood and saliva in its place. Anti’s tongue travels down to Chase’s mouth, before he switches to using his teeth. And suddenly they’re digging into Chase’s lip and he’s squirming to get away. Anti only lets go after he hears his teeth puncturing his lip, making blood squirt out onto them both.

Chase holds his breath as Anti moans into his mouth before pulling away, Anti gives him a bittersweet look before all the fake emotion in his eyes disappears into something more calculated. Something terrifying. Chase swallows loudly, wanting to avert his gaze but too terrified to move. Anti runs his fingers through Chase’s hair before pulling away completely. The gesture would’ve been comforting if Anti didn’t look like he would snap if one wrong movement was made. Chase decides that staying as still as possible is the best way to go.

He thinks he likes it more when Anti fills the silence by speaking. Sure, everytime Anti does speak he always wishes the guy would shut the fuck up. But this… he doesn’t like this. This is scary. He’s too quiet, too still. This doesn’t feel like the same Anti that would cackle for no reason or wave a knife around angrily. This doesn’t feel the same at all. Chase feels a chill go up his spine. Something really… really bad is going to happen.

Then, Anti leans in close. Their noses just barely touching as Anti glances down at Chase’s lips, when Anti speaks Chase can’t help the strangled whimper that tears itself from his throat as well as the chills that cover his entire body.

“Y’know… sometimes I miss when you talked. But then we’d both know that I’d just have to sew that pretty little mouth up again, and we don’t want that… do we?”

Anti’s voice is strangely calm. An even tone, almost completely emotionless. To sum it up… he didn’t sound like Anti at all. There was nothing that made him sound like Anti, not a single thing. And that alone was absolutely terrifying. Chase could handle the anger, the screams, the hatred… but this? This is foreign. It makes him feel sick. It’s been a long time since Anti made Chase feel truly sick.

“Oh, look at you… I can practically taste the fear eroding from you. How silly.” Anti smiles a cold lifeless smile, leaning back to get a good look at the man in front of him. Chase can’t help but think Anti seems more confident this way, in more control. Maybe Anti is more confident in his power now, maybe he doesn’t have to play it off anymore. Maybe he knows exactly what he’s doing and how he’s doing it. Chase squirms, tugging at his restraints. Anti makes a tsking sound.

“Now now… no need for all that, puppet. You’re better off just calming down. Don’t wanna hurt yourself, hmm?” Anti’s eyes travel across Chase’s frail form. Not a hint of emotion in his face or in his body language. Just… nothing. If Chase could reach his hand out and grab at what Anti’s feelings were in this moment, he’s sure he’d be reaching into the void, grasping at nothing. Not a single thing.

They seem to stare at each other for what feels like forever. Though Chase feels as if Anti isn’t actually looking at him, but more like through him. It didn’t feel right. Nothing about this felt right. Anti was too calm. He was more like a human than he ever had been. At least… he passed as one. That wasn’t right. Anti shouldn’t be like… like this. At all. Chase doesn’t understand… he just can’t wrap his head around it.

“You know, Chase… you’ve always been my favorite toy.”

And then…

Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Some updates! I’m sure if you’ve read this far you could tell that I had rushed the end. I’m sorry for that, I hate rushing stories so it wasn’t fun for me either. But, it is done. Oh! And please let me know if I need to add anymore tags! I’ll do it in a heartbeat!
> 
> Extra update: I am currently no longer in the JSE community, if you follow me on Tumblr I’m sure you know that already. But if you don’t, now you know. So this will quite possibly be my last JSE fic, I haven’t decided yet on if I want to create my own version of the egos or separate myself completely. I wouldn’t have posted this, but I had already started it so I figured I should just finish it off. Besides! I actually like this fic! It’s probably the “grossest” one I’ve ever wrote haha. But... yeah. That’s it lol


End file.
